The Red Lagoon
by FunahoMisaki
Summary: When her mother died, Ruby's father was broken and could barely take care of Yang...so he decides to let his wife's sister and her husband raise Ruby themselves, only coming to check on her a few times when he could. The thing is...Ruby's aunt and uncle live in Roanapur...her aunt's name? Sofiya...Balalaika...her uncle's name? Rock...JUST KIDDING! Her uncle's name is Chang... M
1. Chapter 1

**Black Lagoon and RWBY crossover**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and what if instead of being raised by her dad and sister, her dad decided that Ruby needed a strong mother figure and sent her to live with Summerls older sister in Roanapur…oh…OH SHIT! Au OOC and femslash harem and bashings)**

"Hey I said put your hands up!" A robber said advancing on a person in a red cape in the back of a dust. Grabbing the shoulder caused the girl to turn around, looking up at him with a young face and confused silver eyes. The reason she didn't hear him was because of the headphones blaring music in her ears, which he motioned for her to take off.

"Yes?" The girl drawled boredly as she removed the headphones.

"Put your hands up!" The guy demanded again, causing her to blink at him almost incredulously.

"Are you… _robbing_ me?" The girl asked in a tone that he mistook for innocent confusion…

"Yes!" He said glaring at the girl who then smirked deviously.

"Oh." She said grinning… in a heartbeat he was sent flying back into the wall at the front of the store. Another guy came running up at the cape wearing girl who pretty much tackled him through the storefront window. Standing on top of the downed guy, the caped girl pulled out her scythe and spun it to get it to full length in a series of clicks and clanks, a click ended her music as she held the scythe against her shoulder easily.

"Well? Get her!" The man that seemed to be in charge of the robbery ordered the rest of the flunkies. In a burst of rose petals… all three of the remaining flunkies were taken down and there was a blade to the leaders neck.

"Pathetic. Just pathetic. Is the standard for criminals now? No wonder _Tyotia_ **(Aunt)** Sofiya scoffs whenever new blood shows up at home." Ruby said scoffing in the guys face as she stared at him coldly.

"Are you okay old man?" Ruby asked looking past the prep to the dust shop owner who had stumbled to the doorway.

"Yes I'm fine ma'am. Thank you for intervening, bad for business if I have to use the security system." The man said wiping his brow with a rag, causing the girl to smirk.

"Can't have that now can we? Now mister Torchwick. I have heard of your…reputation and am looking to both expand my aunt and uncles criminal empire and start my own here. I already have a good start, informants, legal businesses to hide illegal ones that bring in more lien than you think they could, a few good operatives… all curtesy of my gracious aunt and uncle who decided to give me a good starting foundation." The girl said casually and causing Roman to gulp slightly. This girl was a criminal too, one much stronger and with professional training it seemed.

"You know my name but I'm afraid I don't know yours Red." Roman said nervously eyeing the large scythe blade against his neck.

"Hmm since you wish to know it so bad… my name is Ruby… Ruby Rose-Pavlovena Chang." Ruby said causing Roman's eyes to widen in disbelief and slight horror. Everyone in the underworld knew those two last names. They were the last names of the top crime couple from Roanapur. Balalaika, the leader of Hotel Moscow, and Mr. Chang, the boss of the Triads. Everyone knew that the two had taken in one of Balalaika's nieces when the girl lost her mother at a very young age, and they raised and trained her to be the next Head of both organizations! No one knew that the fifteen year heiress was here in Vale though!

"Ah I see you know of my aunt and uncles reputation and therefore know who I am. Good. Now what I have propositioned for you Mister Torchwick is simple. Work for me. Become one of my loyal workers and I will treat you fairly and accordingly. Aunt and Uncle have always taught me to respect and appreciate any good workers or soldiers under my command. I reward good jobs handsomely and punish failures accordingly." Ruby said her voice dead serious as she removed her scythe from his neck while he stared up at her wide eyed.

"Do not answer me now. We do not have time before one of my informants and workers gets here and we will be watched by outside eyes. In three days decide your answer and come here to tell the old man over there. He will get your response to me and we will go from there. If you don't want to work with me that is fine, I will not force you too but you would be wise to keep your mouth shut about who I am and stay out of the way of any of my operations. If you do work for me… we'll be in touch. Now go and I'll pretend to give chase. Act as you normally would." Ruby ordered causing him to snap from his shock and fire a round off at her, making her dodge lazily and chase him up onto a nearby roof where a bullhead was waiting for him.

 **LINE BREAK TIME**

"Well Miss Rose, I'll just call you that for convenience sake, welcome to Beacon. Professor Goodwitch will help you enroll and see to it that you get your supplies in time for the trip tomorrow. Have a nice night." Ozpin said smiling and waving as he left the room, making Ruby wave back happily… as soon as he was gone and she knew he left the building her fake smile and wave fell faster than a cinder block.

"How do you stand working with him? He practically screams pedophile." Ruby asked looking at Glynda who as diligently working on something on her data top. Filling out the necessary information for her entrance to Beacon no doubt.

"A lot of tea, aspirin, cigarettes and daydreams of assassinating him ma'am. Do you want me to downplay your skills so you do not stand out too much?" Glynda asked not looking up from her data top.

"How many times must I say it Glynda? Just call me Ruby. You are my fiancé after all. Hmm…I'll stand out either way as a fifteen year old getting into a school for seventeen year olds. Might as well give the basic descriptions of all my skills on the off chance that they truly need to know." Ruby said taking a cigarette pack out of a hidden pocket and lighting it, handing one to Glynda as well while the woman blushed.

Turns out that Ruby's uncle turned adoptive father had a sense of humor. He listed all of the girls and women he enlisted under Ruby's personal protection detail/criminal organization as her fiancés…which meant that Ruby had roughly at least ten fiancés in Vale at any given momemt…all women… and all of whom adored their 'Bloody Crime Princess' as she was titled at a young age. Ruby grew up knowing that… and honestly saw nothing wrong with it at all. Who needed men? She had a personal harem of very powerful women after all. She gave an unladylike snort at what Glynda said before she finished the profile and turned her full attention to her 'Princess'.

"This will be an interesting year."


	2. Chapter 2

**Black Lagoon and RWBY crossover**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

"So what?" Ruby asked bored as she looked at the white and black haired girls in front of her.

"Excuse me?" Weiss asked taken aback by the girls nonchalant attitude.

"I said so what. Who cares if you're the heiress to the Schnee company? I'm the heiress of the Indiana Trading Company and the Hong Kong Triad. Last I checked, both were higher up on the social hierarchy than the Schnee company _separate_. Since I'm the heiress for _both_ of them…" Ruby let her sentence trail off as the white haired girl gaped at her rather unattractively. Looks like Weiss just learned that she was being quite the stuck up bitch to the one student with a bigger family name than hers and a bigger fortune to back her up.

"Not to mention both of my adoptive parents are very protective of me… protective enough that I've had several unlikely guards ever since they took me in and most of whom attend this school." Ruby smirked just that much wider, especially when Weiss stiffened at a 'click' sound near her head. Glancing to her side she froze when saw the black haired girl who had returned a dust vial to her holding the barrel of her gun to Weiss's head and looking at her angrily.

"Easy Blake. No need to make such a scene before the first day of class." Ruby said calmly, causing the girl to lower her weapon immediately.

"Of course Princess." Blake said immediately.

"Now let's get to the assembly. Don't want to be late." Ruby said smirking as she turned her back to Weiss and began walking off, Blake falling in step behind her easily. Weiss stared as a few other students followed the two, were they all Ruby's protectors?

"So this is what a slumber party is like? …Might not want to tell Aunty that we slept in the same room as boys. She'd come here to raise hell herself...and probably bring every last one of her workers and Uncle with her." Ruby said an hour later as she looked around the room that the entire group of first years were supposed to sleep in for the night.

"She might not approve but I sure do." Yang said nearly purring at the sight of some of the more muscular men showing off their bodies…until a blond boy by the name of Juane walked by in a blue onesie.

"He must have some big balls to wear that in front of everyone." Blake said snickering from nearby, a book in her hand as she pretended to read it. It was a clever little trick, pretending to read a book when she was really scanning the room for potential threats to her 'Princess'.

"Juane! How are you my friend?" Ruby asked grinning at the boy who winked at Yang as he walked over to sit beside Ruby. At a motion from Ruby Yang immediately stood up and went away, probably going to try and find some liquor knowing her.

Yang might not be one of her 'official' bodyguards and workers…but hell couldn't stop that girl from backing up and protecting her baby sister, the fact that they were raised apart only helped encourage that. The way the older sister saw it…she wasn't strong enough to look after her baby sister when she was little…so now…she'd make up for that. She'd be as strong as she needed to be to make sure she could look after and protect her precious little sister. Yang also knew that Ruby was raised by criminals and planning to be a criminal, hell she already had a head start! But she didn't care. Ruby was still her sister and she'd serve and protect her sister as best as she could.

"Hey Princess. I'm doing good. Making people underestimate me already, and starting up a network." Juane said grinning at the girl, his voice pitched in a way that no one except a Faunus could hear him…luckily for them…Blake was the only Faunus in the room and she was on Ruby's side. She was now reading her book while observing the people near Ruby, confident that the girl was protected enough that she could let her guard down a bit. She spotted at least three more of Ruby's protectors amongst the first years that were nearby.

"Good. You know how to reach me if any interesting news that's not time sensitive comes up, and how to reach me if time sensitive news comes up." Ruby said to her chief spy. He was the best spy and informant of the students that were under her…command. After all who would suspect the kind blond boy that 'barely knew how to fight' and hadn't 'unlocked his aura' of being a spy or working for a criminal? Only an experienced criminal or overly paranoid person that's who…or those who knew. Juane was actually a pretty decent fighter and had a strong Aura…he simply hid it and only showed his kind and tactical sides.

"Of course Princess. What's the plans for teams?" Juane asked seriously, although he spoke casually so no one would pay any attention to them.

"You and Pyrrha are to pair up, same with Ren and Nora. I'll either be with Blake, Yang…or that Schnee girl if I'm feeling devious. Depends on if I want to annoy her or not." Ruby said smirking at the last bit.

"Everyone else is unimportant." Ruby decided glancing around the room. Most of the others probably wouldn't make it.

"With her already making that kind of impression on you…you'll probably team up with her out of spite." Juane deduced easily, causing Ruby to smirk wider.

"Let the others know who is to be paired with who. We can all find each other easily so rigging the teams is no problem. Be prepared cause if my hunch is right…Glynda will make sure you and I are team leaders." Ruby said causing Juane to sigh slightly but smirk at how much the stern woman would do for her Princess.

"Not like it matters. My Team and I only listen to you. We're yours to command Princess." Juane said giving a secret salute they came up with, before leaving at a wave of the hand from Ruby.

The next morning Ruby was smirking as she grabbed her weapon from her locker. Her official weapon that was, she had _plenty_ more weapons hidden on her person as backups. She overheard the Weiss girl asking Pyrrha to be her partner before Juane interrupted to annoy the white haired girl and 'introduce' himself to Pyrrha.

"Hey Juane. Pyrrha." Ruby said walking past them casually, and causing all three of the heads to whip towards her.

"Ruby!" Pyrrha said happily, walking over and hugging Ruby for a second while Weiss gaped before fuming.

"How have you been? I haven't seen you in months!" Pyrrha asked hugging Ruby a little longer than necessary before releasing the young heiress who smiled up at her.

"I'm fine Pyrrha. Ready to get this initiation over with. You? I'm terribly sorry about that but between training my combat skills and learning all I need to know about business…" Ruby shrugged her shoulders noncommittally at the end, causing Pyrrha to nod in understanding.

"It's alright. I understand Ruby. I'm fine. They're calling me the 'Amazon Princess of Mistral' now. Want to see if we can team up during the initiation? You are the strongest person here after all so you can team up with whoever you want." Pyrrha said causing Weiss to gape again at the 'Amazon Princess' calling the small fifteen year old the strongest person. That meant that Ruby was stronger than Pyrrha!

"Yes I heard about that. Undefeated they say. You've certainly been busy. I'd be happy to team up with you Pyrrha but I heard from two second year girls that we don't get to choose our teammates. It's random. You are pretty strong yourself, and you give me far too much credit." Ruby said chuckling slightly and causing Pyrrha to smile and shake her head.

"Yes but I have never won a single fight against you when you go full power…or even half power." Pyrrha said causing Juane to look shocked, the boy was a great actor if nothing else, just as much as Weiss did. The red caped fifteen year old beat Pyrrha at _half_ power?!

"Don't fret over it Pyrrha. I still have a long ways to go myself, you'll catch up in no time." Ruby said patting the girls shoulder friendly…that was Juane's cue.

"Sooooo tell me something Bloody Princess. Do you mind if I call you that? Your cape reminds me of blood and if I understand right you beat the 'Amazon Princess' in a fight so it seems to suit you." Juane asked, blabbing slightly just as he was supposed to in order to spread her 'title' around. By the look on Weiss's face, Ruby could tell the girl would ask around and spread the title around to some other first years where it would then spread to everyone else.

"That's fine mister. I kind of like it since whether I pass or not I'm going to be covered in Grimm blood when I go have some fun." Ruby agreed with a cordial nod to the boy, pretending not to know him well.

"Well my name is Juane Arc, short sweet and rolls off the tongue. Ladies love it and I was wondering if you'd want to join Team Juane? There's plenty of room left." Juane asked trying to be smooth. Weiss looked sharply at the boy before watching avidly for Ruby's reaction. She thought the girl would be angry at the offer, perhaps indiginant or shocked at the audacity…Weiss was suitably shocked at Ruby's reply herself.

The cape wearing girl threw her head back and gave a loud laugh similar to a cackle at the question. Oh yes. Her plan was being started just as planned!


	3. Chapter 3

**Black Lagoon and RWBY crossover**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

Ruby was internally laughing her ass off. The look on Weiss's face when the black and red haired girl was assigned as Leader of Team RWBY was hilarious! A small flash of light caught her attention, causing her to give a small smile. Looks like one of the older years had taken a picture of it and now Ruby could laugh all she wanted to later. For now…she'd settle with giving a 'startled' laugh when her sister hugged her and spun her around.

"Yang! Put me down!" Ruby said causing many to snicker while the blond brawler grinned.

"No can do sis! I'm too proud of you! I know Auntie S and Uncle C raised you to be a leader but I didn't think you'd be the team leader!" Yang said grinning and causing a few others to look confused, Ruby pouted at what Yang said.

"I feel the love sis. Now if you don't set me down right now you'll learn one of the _other_ things some of mom and dad's workers have taught me." Ruby said causing Yang to pout while several others looked even more confused at this.

"Aww no fair sis. You got to be raised and trained by badass fighters since you could walk. That has _got_ to count as cheating." Yang said putting her sister on her shoulders and causing Ruby to grab hold of Yang's head to keep her balance.

"Yang!" Ruby said glaring playfully down at her sister who just gave her a cheeky grin.

"You said to set you down, I did. See? You're set down on my shoulders. You never said I had to set you on the ground or your feet." Yang cheerfully pointed out, causing Ruby's eyebrow to twitch slightly while some of the other first years were snickering.

"You've been hanging out with me too much if you're abusing loopholes like that." Ruby said causing Yang to pout.

"I can never spend too much time with my little sister…now…Party in our dorms! Baby sis is a badass!" Yang called grinning as she jumped off of the stage with Ruby still on her shoulders, earning a few cheers and laughs from some others.

"Blake! Pyrrha! One of you get me down from here before I do something I might not regret to my older sister!" Ruby called causing the two to look at each other and grin.

"Bring it girls." Yang said grinning darkly as she prepped her gauntlets. Pyrrha darted forward, engaging Yang head on while Blake snuck around behind her. In a small blur of movement, Yang was now face down on the ground with Blake standing on her back with Ruby in her arms.

"Here you are princess. Safe from the blond brute." Blake said gently setting Ruby on her feet. Ruby forced her eyebrow to twitch slightly as she turned and stared at Juane.

"I know you called me the Bloody Princess as a joke but do you mind telling me why _everyone_ is calling me Princess now? Heck your other two teammates called me that when we met up at the ruins!" Ruby asked causing Juane to give a nervous chuckle and back away slightly from the girl.

"I don't know how the joke spread so fast! I swear! Only me, Pyrrha and Weiss were there when I called you that!" Juane said holding his hands up defensively.

"Don't look at me. If I were the one to spread it I would have called you 'Queen'. After all you beat me in a fight with only half your strength, and I'm the 'Amazon Princess' so that would make you the 'Amazon Queen'." Pyrrha said spreading around a new title while everyone was surprised at the fact that the slip of a girl could defeat Mistral's champion.

"I swear if people start calling me that now, I _will_ hurt you Pyrrha!" Ruby said giving a mock glare to the red head, not that anyone who didn't know them could tell it wasn't a real glare.

"I heard Weiss muttering about how she got partnered up with an 'heiress princess' and thought that Princess seemed to fit you." Blake said sheepishly when Ruby looked at her, causing the smaller girl to face palm.

"I overheard Juane calling you that in the locker room and told Ren about it!" Nora said cheerfully.

"Juane…I blame you." Ruby said sighing as she gave the boy a glare that caused him to pale slightly.

"Sorry?" He asked more than said before Yang stood up, throwing Blake off of her back.

"Enough of all this princess crap! Let's just go find our dorm so I can celebrate my sister being a badass!" Yang said whining slightly at the end and causing Ruby to face palm again.

"Yang your version of celebrating ends up with you drunk off your ass and destroying things. Let's _not_ get expelled before the first day of class." Ruby said causing Yang to pout at her sister who gave her a look.

"Aww but sis!" Yang pouted and tried to use the puppy dog eyes only for Ruby to roll her eyes before smirking deviously.

"Yang. Please? We can celebrate later. I don't want to get us in trouble before classes even start." Ruby said using her own puppy dog pout, one that was much better than Yangs'. Everyone stared for a minute until Ruby's lower lip began to tremble before several girls squealed loudly.

"You are too cute!" Glynda squealed as she darted forward and glomped the small girl. She was the first to break, she couldn't help it! Her fiancé was too adorable!

"Ack! Help! Air is good! Need Air here!" Ruby tried screaming as she was being suffocated in Glynda's rather large…assets. Several people just busted out laughing at that while a few of them jumped up to pull the older woman off of the girl who was starting to turn blue in the face. An older year with a beret and sunglasses on jumped down and yanked Glynda off of Ruby, her words shocking most of the audience.

"Damnitt Teach! Don't suffocate my fiancé!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Black Lagoon and RWBY crossover**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

"Fiancé?" Most of the school asked shocked, causing the girl to nod as she held Ruby close protectively.

"Yep. Her adoptive dad wrote up a marriage agreement between his family and mine shortly after he adopted her. Apparently the man has a sense of humor too cause she has at least four to six other fiancés that he talked into signing the agreement…before she turned six." The girl said smirking slightly while Ruby sighed.

"Mom still hasn't forgiven him for that either. I don't see a problem with it, but then again I was raised knowing I was going to marry several different girls…" Ruby trailed off shrugging her shoulders and causing Yang to crack her knuckles.

"So who are these fiancés of yours sis?" Yang asked, her voice a protective growl as she glared around the room while several males had nosebleeds at the thought of more than a few women together like that.

"I'm not stupid Yang. If I told you, you'd try to kill them…emphasis on try." Ruby said bluntly and blandly from within the fashionable older girls arms.

"Try nothing. I would kill them! No one's allowed to be near my sister like that!" Yang roared, causing more than a few people to gulp when her hair caught on fire.

"I said try because you know dad. He'd make sure all of my fiancés are easily able to protect not just themselves but me as well…not like I _need_ protecting but still." Ruby said shrugging her shoulders and causing Yang to growl darkly. She knew how strong her sister was and she knew how strong her sisters fiancés much be…but she didn't care. She was going to murder them!

"You're welcome to try if you like. Ladies?" Ruby asked causing a few of the women nearby to stand up and take up spots next to her. Everyone felt their jaws drop at the girls standing beside and around Ruby. Pyrrha was closest to her aside from the older year girl, there was a rabbit Faunus on the other side of the fashionista, Blake was standing next to the Faunus, Nora was bouncing on her toes grinning from next to Blake, and finally to round it up Goodwitch was standing there on the other side of Nora with her arms crossed as she blushed slightly.

"Glynda?" Ozpin asked looking at his deputy shocked and causing her to blush slightly and stubbornly look away.

"Don't ask." Glynda said pretending to be embarrassed by being one of Ruby's fiancé's.

"And we're just her fiancés that are in the school…" Pyrrha said causing more jaws to drop, the red caped girl had more!?

"You lot are dead!" Yang roared shooting forward to attack the group of women, only to be casually thrown into the wall with a flick of Glynda's riding crop.

"Can't say I didn't warn her." Ruby said idly, watching with a smirk on her face as her sister hit the wall and just stood up.

"So you got to be leader simply because you're sleeping with the deputy headmistress?" Cardin asked sneering at the small girl who gave him a blank look while her fiancé's all glared at him darkly.

"We are not allowed to touch her in such a way until she turns eighteen jackass." The fashionista holding Ruby said glaring darkly at the boy.

"Plus I don't decide who the Team Leaders are. I can give suggestions yes but it's up to Headmaster Ozpin to decide who leads which teams and I didn't even recommend Ruby." Glynda said glaring darkly at the boy.

"Who did you recommend then?" Pyrrha asked confused and causing Glynda to smirk slightly.

"I recommended Mr. Arc to be the leader of your team. For Team CRDL I recommended Mr. Lark. For Team RWBY I actually recommended Miss Belladonna." Glynda said causing many to look confused. So she didn't recommend her young fiancé?

"Now that I know she's your fiancé…I wonder why you didn't recommend young miss Rose." Ozpin said confused as he looked at his deputy headmistress.

"Didn't want to be accused of favoritism or of what Mister Winchester was implying when it was found out." Glynda said shrugging her shoulders slightly causing her employer to nod in understanding at this.

"Well it's been a while since we've had an engaged pair, much less a group, at the school but the old betrothed chambers should still be livable. That is where you all should stay as you are engaged to be married." Ozpin said causing most of the girls to smile while Glynda gave her boss a thankful look.

"Well move along now students. You have to be up bright and early tomorrow morning for classes." Ozpin said dismissing the students, causing Weiss and a few others to grumble darkly as they stormed from the room while Yang glared darkly at her sisters fiancés as she left.

"I trust you know where the rooms are Glynda?" Ozpin asked causing the blond woman to nod and lead her group away…as soon as they were safely in the large chambers the girls quickly scoured for any potential bugs or listening devices. After destroying a few, the rooms were deemed safe and the females all gathered on the extra king sized bed.

"A new message from Em, Neo, and the old man from the dust shop." Ruby said idly as she looked at her scroll, not her school scroll. Oh no this was her personal scroll which was as red as her cape and the words were all black on it.

"What do they say princess?" The rabbit Faunus asked quietly as she looked at the younger girl who was laying on the bed, her head in Glynda's lap.

"Em is just giving an update on the supposed 'big bads' newest plans. Apparently this 'Cinder' woman plans on using the White Fang for her own goals from behind the scenes while using Roman as a pawn. At least she has an interesting Pawn." Ruby said smirking slightly and causing a few of the girls to give dark chuckles. They were all trained criminals and fighters, and they were all more than happy to join the 'Blood Princess' in her starting criminal empire…especially since they knew she would succeed and no one would suspect the 'innocent' if not slightly cynical fifteen year old of being a criminal mastermind.

Velvet, the Rabbit Faunus, was a sleeper agent who pretended to be weak and timid to get more people on her side. Coco, the fashionista and Velvet's team leader, was insanely strong and a very capable fighter who also had a good handle on designing cloths and threatening people. Blake had been their spy in the White Fang until Ruby gave her the order to pull out, and since she's pretty much a ninja…she was also one of the best assassins. Pyrrha was a front line brute force fighter who was known to be a great fighter and one of Ruby's more open bodyguards. Nora was strong, agile, fast, and likely a touch insane which made her that much more dangerous. Glynda was their Aura, Dust, and teaching expert. She infiltrated Beacon rather easily and got into a position of power in order to back them up from behind the scenes and openly now that it was 'accidentally' revealed that she was one of Ruby's fiancés.

"Neo is pretty much saying the same thing…and wishing she were here to help us out in Beacon as well." Ruby continued idly, very comfortable as her fiancés' crowded around her. Blake and Velvet curled up on either side of her with their arms wrapping around her waist as Glynda's legs were pillowing her head. Coco was polishing her mini Gatling gun on the other side of Velvet, Pyrrha was doing maintenance on her javelin, and Nora was curled up on Ruby's legs with her head resting on where Velvet and Blake's arms met each other, occasionally 'boop'ing the two Faunus.

"And the old man?" Glynda asked running her fingers through Ruby's hair even as she undid her unusual bun to let her hair flow down her back.

"Roman's on our side now. He accepted my offer of a job. For now he'll be following this 'Cinder' woman's orders and gathering some supplies and intel for us until I say otherwise. He won't know about Neo or Em just yet. This'll be his…trial period." Ruby said smirking as she sent a message back to the three, letting the two women know of Roman being on a trial period and giving the old man instructions to pass on to Roman as well as orders not to mention Neo or Emerald.

"What's the plan for if he passes the trial period?" Coco asked as she took her beret and glasses off after she finished polishing her gun and laid down on the bed next to Velvet, wrapping her arms around the rabbit as she did so. The girls couldn't help but let out a dark chuckle at Ruby's next words.

"Decoy at the least. Bait at the very best. After he proves himself…he might be moved up to pawn level."


	5. Chapter 5

**Black Lagoon and RWBY crossover**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

"Ah Miss Rose. The talk of the campus with how you snagged so many beautiful ladies, including our very own Miss Goodwitch. Perhaps you'd like to show your stuff?" Port asked causing Ruby to sigh but smile slightly as she stood and walked down to the open floor area, her new teammate Weiss fuming visibly at all of the attention on Ruby.

"To be fair, my uncle turned adoptive dad did all of the 'snagging' as you called it as soon as he and my aunt turned adoptive mom formally adopted me. But I'm always ready for a fight." Ruby said smirking as she stood their calmly in her school uniform, causing many to look at her confused.

"Aren't you going to draw your weapon or change into your battle outfit?" Port asked confused causing Ruby to shrug her shoulders.

"Crescent Rose would be going a bit overboard for a class room setting since my main fighting style with her requires lots of movement, and why bother changing my outfit? The Grimm won't hit me either way." Ruby said shrugging her shoulders and causing Port to grin.

"A young lady with confidence and knowledge of her own fighting style! Very rare to see amongst first years! Very well!" Port said beaming and smashing open the cage door and letting the Boar come barreling out at Ruby who just looked at it bored.

"Boring." Ruby said blankly as she lashed out with a foot and stopped the Boar dead in its tracks with her foot planted firmly on its head. Everyone except those that knew Ruby felt their jaws drop open at the girl as she leaned forward and smiled at the Boar…but it wasn't a nice smile to Weiss. It was an evil smile. To the others it looked like an innocent smile.

"Well aren't you a disgustingly cute thing? Looks like you'll have to die now though." Ruby said in her best innocently naïve voice, which judging by the dropped jaws and face palms was pretty good.

"I read somewhere that it was impossible to break your armor…let's see if that's true." Ruby said giggling almost childishly as she grabbed the boar's tusks in her hands before lowering her foot. Everyone, her fiancés and teacher included, could only gape wide eyed as Ruby began to twist the Boar's head until there was a sickening snap sound as she ripped it clean off!

"Aww…guess I broke it. That means I did good though right?" Ruby asked pouting 'innocently' as she held the dissolving boar head in one hand, and looked at Port who was gaping at her in disbelief.

"In all my years as a teacher and huntsman…I have never seen anyone rip the head off of a boar with their bare hands. You…are truly something Miss Rose." Port said staring at the girl wide eyed while she gave him an innocent and shy look.

"I-I'm sorry. Was I not supposed to do that?" Ruby asked causing a few of the girls to coo at how shy she looked.

"No no! It's okay! No need to apologize! It was just very amazing since no one has ever done it before. I assure you that you're not in trouble." Port hurried to assure the girl, not wanting it to get back to Glynda that her small fiancé got upset in his class.

"Cool!" Ruby said brightening up and causing her fiancés in the class to chuckle.

"My sister the innocent badass!" Yang said laughing and causing a few others to snicker while Ruby seemed to realize something before turning back into the calm and collected mature person she was before.

"I don't know what you're talking about Yang." Ruby said crossing her arms as she calmly walked back to her seat.

"For someone who acts really calm and together…you're actually very childish and naïve huh?" Ren asked chuckling at the girl who blushed slightly and glared.

"I have no idea what you're talking about and don't appreciate you starting rumors like that." Ruby said glaring at Ren who gave her a small smile and an obviously fake apology. She didn't mind. In fact…the rumor she specifically told him to start would only help her later on.

After all if she had a reputation for being childish and naïve behind her calm and cynical 'mask' then someone trying to attack her would be met with lots of resistance from most of the school, and not just her fiancés and workers. She had been given a complete rundown of everyone in the school…and she knew that if a 'naïve and childish' girl two years younger than everyone else had to hide behind a calm and cynical 'mask' then most of the other students would rise to her defense and side faster than she could run…and with her semblance…that was pretty fast.

After all they were here to grow stronger and protect people, and who better to protect than a small younger than normal classmate who had to always wear a 'mask'? A small 'masked' girl who had to live up to what her adoptive parents wanted her to be, and be 'forced' to marry several older women.

…Judging by some of the knowing and concerned looks she was getting from the other students and even Professor Port as she took notes on the story he was telling now…yep…they were hers now. Her new protectors and unknowing pawns. Almost as soon as class was over more than a few people aside from her fiancés gathered around her, even Professor Port was nearby although not close enough to touch her.

"Don't worry kid. You don't have to act calm and all around us. Just be who you are." Fox, a second year and one of Velvet and Coco's teammates, said from beside Ruby, reaching over to place his hand on her shoulder with unseeing eyes. Ruby forced herself to give a restrained flinch from his hand, causing more than a few people who spotted it to grimace and/or scowl.

"I have to keep up appearances." Ruby said softly, causing those around her to glare at the ground or wall.

"No you don't Ru. Be who you want to be. We'll try to keep your parents off of your back for as long as we can. Just…be the kid you never got to be." Blake said softly as she touched Ruby's arm gently.

"She…never got to be a kid?" Juane asked in honest confusion and horror, well it was honest to everyone else. Ruby and her 'gang' knew that Juane was faking it…personally Ruby thought the guy deserved a freaking Oscar.

"What did you do as a child when your parents adopted you Ruby?" The tall boy Coco told her was her other teammate, Yatsuhashi, asked gently causing Ruby to blink.

"I would train, learn business stuff, train some more, take care of some of the business, train, earn money, and then train some more. My parents are very strict about me being as close to perfect as can be and made sure I trained for at least 10 hours every day in different ways of fighting." Ruby said mostly honestly. Her parents made sure she trained every day since she was adopted and made sure she knew many different ways of fighting and killing. The ten hours…that was only on Weekdays. Weekends were mainly for her body to relax but she trained for at least three hours then too.

"Well…here…don't worry so much…just…just have fun and be a kid." Juane said biting his lip and causing the others to nod in agreement. Ruby looked at all of them shocked and surprised.

"I…I can really be a kid?" Ruby asked causing a few to growl at how she had asked that with such innocent surprise and hope.

"Yeah sweetie. You can be a kid." Pyrrha said stepping forward and wrapping an arm around Ruby, kissing her forehead tenderly as she did so. The blush on Ruby's face at the amazon's actions caused a few of the older girls to coo and the happy smile on her face at being told she could be a kid made a few boys blush.

Her next few 'shyly' stated words caused more than a few people to smile kindly at her and inwardly vow to always keep an eye out for Ruby and make sure she stayed safe and happy…Ruby was inwardly cackling like hell. Her plan was working perfectly so far and met with zero resistance!

"T-Thank you. I can finally be myself."


	6. Chapter 6

**Black Lagoon and RWBY crossover**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

"Put me down!" Ruby yelled glaring down at Yatsuhashi who was chuckling as he carried her on his shoulders to the cafeteria.

"Don't bet on that happening kid." Fox said snickering alongside a few others as he walked with them.

"Why not?" Ruby asked pouting as she glared down at the two boys.

"He's some kind of modern day samurai defender type and he sees you as needing a protector now. So he's keeping you close so he can protect you easier." Fox said just as they entered the cafeteria, causing Ruby to pout harder which made a few girls coo or squeal over her.

"As if my fiancés weren't protective enough to begin with, and I don't need a protector!" Ruby whined, honest to god _whined_ , at this as she sulked before she caught sight of all the people and returned to her cool and indifferent mask… or tried to at least.

"We said that you can drop the mask babe, and we like it when you drop the mask around others. So keep it down." Coco said causing Ruby to blush bright red and squeak at a light slap on the butt from the fashionista.  
"COCO!" Ruby squeaked flustered at the action.

"Hey. We aren't allowed to touch you in a sexual way till you turn eighteen… no one said we couldn't _seduce_ you before then." Coco said smirking as she lowered her glasses to leer up at her fiancé who turned as red as her cloak and hid her head in Yatsuhashi's hair.

"C-Coco! Leave Ruby alone." Velvet said turning red at her leaders actions as well.

"Aww but she's so cute when flustered." Coco said smirking wider as she chuckled…until she cursed when she was whacked upside the back of her head.

"Who did that?!" Coco demanded turning around with a glare only to pale slightly at a much stronger glare from Glynda.

"I did. Leave her alone…in public at least." Glynda said sternly, smirking slightly at the last bit and causing Coco to pout before smirking as well while Ruby looked between the two and gulped.

"Velvet hide me!" Ruby said using her semblance to get off of Yatsuhashi's shoulders and hide behind the rabbit Faunus. Everyone blinked at the few red rose petals floating to the floor, dissipating as they went.

"What was that?" Weiss demanded looking at the dual haired girl who was hiding behind the small bunny Faunus much to everyone's amusement.

"That was her semblance." Blake explained easily as she walked over and scooped up Ruby bridal style which merely caused the small girl to blush brighter. Ruby internally gagged. She hated acting all embarrassed and shy but she needed to get as many of them under her thumb and around her pinkie as quickly as possible. The sooner they were hers the sooner she could subtly mold them into being completely hers without them questioning it until it was far too late.

"What kind of semblance does she have?" Juane asked curiously as he looked at the girl who was grabbed from Blake by a growling Yang and set on her feet.

"My semblance is Speed." Ruby said causing a few to whistle appreciatively and some jaws to drop.

"But that semblance is incredibly rare!?" Weiss said/asked shocked and jealous. Her own semblance was pretty uncommon but at least three others in Vale alone had it so it was getting more and more common as time passed…but Speed was an incredibly rare Semblance…as in one person out of every thousand people would be lucky to get it! How could this little brat from a family more than twice as wealthy as hers have not only a wealthy name and several protectors but also a rare semblance!? It wasn't fair!

"And incredibly powerful if used the right way." Another girl, a fourth year, added causing the 'little' green person in Weiss to grow a couple of inches at hearing that. Not only did the little brat have a rare semblance but a powerful one too!?

"According to Yang and my birth dad…my mother had the same semblance as I do before she died." Ruby piped up 'hesitantly' with the information causing Weiss's ire and jealous to practically double. A family legacy semblance?! Incredibly rare to the point of legendary?! Oum Damnitt why does this girl get everything!?

"It's a pain in the neck to use sometimes. Can't ever completely control it." Ruby said frowning slightly as she offered this information.

"What do you mean?" Juane asked curiously causing Ruby to give a sheepish grin.

"Well speed isn't a semblance someone can just turn on or off. It affects me constantly, every moment of every day." Ruby said with a small shrug of her shoulders.

"How?" An older girl asked worried and confused, causing Ruby to inwardly smirk. She was already wrapping them around her finger.

"Well it speeds up the time for the inside of my body while slowing down everyone else for me. I have to constantly force myself not to go too much faster than everyone else and that's just the most obvious one." Ruby explained biting her lip and causing everyone to blink.

"What's the not so obvious one?" Weiss demanded glaring at the girl who gave a small hesitant smile.

"If my insides speeds up too much it damages my organs. Speed is only rare because most people born with it can't learn how to control it enough to keep the damages to a minimum or they don't have enough Aura to heal the damages when they occur. Out of every ten people born with Speed as their semblance…five of them live to the age of seven, occasionally two of them last to the age of ten, and if they're really luck only one of the original ten would live to the age of twenty." Ruby said softly causing everyone except her fiancées and workers eyes to widen.

"Th-That means that…" Fox couldn't finish the sentence as he gulped audibly. Ruby's next 'sadly' but 'accepting' stated sentence instantly wrapped half of the school around her pinkie and the other half were now much more protective of her.

"I could die any day now and am likely to die before I turn twenty. Yeah…I know."


	7. Chapter 7

**Black Lagoon and RWBY crossover**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

"Ruby what do you think you're doing?!" Glynda Goodwitch asked running outside into the courtyard and looking at Ruby who was casually beating up Cardin and his gang in the quad one day about a week after her condition was revealed to the school. Glynda had been told that Ruby was in a fight in the Court yard and none of her other fiancés were there by one of the older girls and rushed out to find her tiny fiancée immediately.

"They attacked me. So I retaliated." Ruby said blinking up at her fiancée who stilled at this and glared darkly at the all-boys team. The crowd of students that had been following Glynda blinked, and most of them looked _pissed_ at the fact that the all boy team had attacked a sick girl two years younger than them.

"I see. I'll let it slide this time but next time call for me or one of the others. You _know_ what happens when you strain yourself too much." Glynda said looking at Ruby worriedly as she walked over and checked on the red clad girl, casually flicking Cardin into the pavement when he tried to attack Ruby from behind.

"I know Glyn but I'm fine I promise. They were barely a workout." Ruby said smiling reassuringly up at Glynda who sighed and hugged the small girl close protectively, nuzzling her hair. The other students, the females especially, fought not to coo over the cute action as they kept Cardin and his gang pinned down. Honestly, it was better that Cardin and his little group deal with _them_ rather than Ruby's fiancés and sister. Those girls would kick their butts, tie them up, take their weapons, and leave them butt naked in the Emerald Forest for the Grimm to deal with if they had their way with it… and more than a few students realized that very few people would even try to stop them.

"I know you're incredibly skilled but you had an attack this morning… and you _know_ that you shouldn't strain yourself for at least a day after an attack." Glynda said kissing the small girls forehead and holding her tightly for a second before releasing her to glare at the four gulping and terrified boys.

"She had an attack?" One of the girls asked shocked and worried, causing Glynda to nod slightly.

"Woke up this morning coughing. Thankfully all of my fiancée's know how to give me an emergency treatment until they can get me to a nurse or hospital. Wasn't a bad one, well it wasn't _good_ either but it wasn't really bad, but I'm always a bit… weak and out of sorts for a day after an attack of any magnitude." Ruby said with an embarrassed shrug of her shoulders as she looked at the girl who was working herself into a tizzy as she fretted over the girl, until Velvet got there with the rest of Ruby's fiancée's at least.

"Are you okay sweetie?" Velvet asked fretting over Ruby who nodded her head, causing the Faunus to smile before glaring at Team CRDL. The normally kind and timid Rabbit Faunus stormed over and snarled at the racists.

"I don't care what you say or do to me but if you try to harm Ruby in any way shape or form ever again, I swear I will show you just how my kicks are able to kill the Grimm and what they can do to _you_!" Velvet snarled slamming a single dainty foot into the ground near them, causing the cement to crack and form a small crater underneath it. The four racists gulped… and promptly fainted as jaws dropped.

No one knew that the timid Rabbit Faunus would or even _could_ stick up for herself much less anyone else. Although some of them smiled at the fact that Velvet cared more for Ruby than for herself.

"…Go Vel." Coco said tipping her sunglasses down as she looked at her teammate with a low whistle, making the rabbit girl blush and look down shyly.

"They attacked my gem." Velvet said softly as she scooted her foot across the floor. Many of the older girls cooed at this while Ruby faked a blush at her 'title' from the rabbit Faunus.

"We know…and believe me. You'll be the _least_ of their worries Vel." Pyrrha said her eyes hardening as she glared at the out cold boys with jade green eyes that were like steel at the moment. Pyrrha began to storm towards their downed bodies when Ruby coughing stopped her cold as she whipped around.

"I'm okay." Ruby said smiling weakly as blood dribbled down her chin, much to most of the schools horror.

"Come on Ru. Let's get you back to bed so that you can rest. You know how tired and weak you get after an attack, even a small one like that." Glenda said softly, gently picking Ruby up and cradling her close.

"That was a _small_ attack?" Juane asked gaping at Ruby wide eyed, Ruby idly thought that her spy deserved an Oscar for sure.

"Yeah I only coughed up some blood, not a lot. Trust me if it was a bad attack you would know." Ruby said smiling, they didn't need to know that she was mostly faking it. Was she sick? Yes.

Did she only have a few years to live? About thirty or so if she were lucky. Did she really cough up blood? If she strained her semblance too much in a short period of time…yes. Was it common for her to do it? Only after a fight.

Was she manipulating the way they think in order to suit her needs? _Hell_ yes.

She's an evil crime lady that's creating a massive empire of willing subjects that will defend her with their very life if she wants them too…so manipulating them was of course fair game.

And neither her nor her fiancés would lose a wink of sleep over it.


End file.
